Comparações
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Porque Ginny era tudo que Astoria não era. DG escrita para o Broken Again, do fórum 6V.


**Comparações**

- E aí, o que vai ser?

Draco suspirou. Como uma pergunta tão inofensiva poderia ser tão decisiva?

Lembrou-se de como a conheceu. Estava linda em um vestido preto, maquiagem leve, cabelos loiros presos em um coque. Tão elegante quanto a sua mãe. Mais alta que a maioria dos convidados, mais esbelta que todos ali presentes. Ela sorrira quando foram apresentados. "Astoria Greengrass", dissera, com a voz agradável e bonita, apertando gentilmente sua mão.

Claro que Draco a desejara. Mas Astoria não era mulher de uma noite só. Então saíram uma, duas, três vezes. A conversa era boa, um clima rolava entre os dois. Os encontros eram cada vez mais crescentes, a vontade de tê-la também. E começaram a namorar. Tudo tão simples, tão fácil.

Por outro lado, imagens vieram à sua mente. Conhecera-a na Flourish and Blotts, aquela menininha chata e patética. E aquele chamativo cabelo vermelho era ridículo. Tudo nela era desprezível. Logo se via que era mais uma cria dos Weasley.

Os anos foram se passando, azarações foram lançadas, brigas foram feitas. E, antes que pudesse notar, estavam tendo um caso. Já conhecia o gosto de sua boca, já sabia como levá-la à loucura.

Mas tudo era complicado demais.

Além do fato dela ser uma Weasley, havia química entre eles. Aliás, era maior e mais intenso do que _só_ química. Nunca duvidaria que fosse amor, pois nunca admitiria tal coisa, mesmo que fosse para si mesmo. E, por Draco não admitir, as coisas eram complicadas. Quase como ser um comensal antes de aceitar a idéia de sangues-ruins serem um pária. Mas aquilo era infinitamente pior. E, ao mesmo tempo, infinitamente bom.

E, na mesma rapidez com que começou, acabou. Quando se deu conta, a Grande Batalha já os havia separado. Anos mais tarde, conhecera Astoria em uma festa. E, algum tempo depois, reencontrara Ginny.

A diferença entre as duas era gritante. Ginny era tudo que Astoria não era: ruiva, sardenta, baixinha, curvilínea. O nariz era arrebitado demais, o lábio inferior era maior que o superior, os olhos eram grandes e redondos, um dos dentes da frente era um pouco torto. Isso sem falar nas personalidades.

Astoria era calma, divertida. Conseguia tirar todo o estresse de Draco, fazê-lo se acalmar e raciocinar direito. Era o seu porto seguro durante uma tempestade. E Ginny... Ginny _era_ uma tempestade. Deixava as coisas de cabeça para baixo, bagunçava tudo que estava arrumado, fazia um estrago.

Mas era bom andar de baixo da chuva, sem direção, deixando a roupa colar no corpo e rindo das pessoas que fugiam das gotas d'água. O problema era o resfriado após a chuva, que podia se tornar uma gripe e, de quebra, uma pneumonia. Eram alguns passos da pneumonia à morte. E Draco preferia ficar seco em seu porto seguro a morrer.

E a família de cada uma, tão diferentes como água e óleo. Os Greengrass eram ótimos sogros. Ricos, elegantes, com bom gosto. De vez em quando, o Sr. Greengrass e ele assistiam a algum jogo de quadribol enquanto a Sra. Greengrass e Astoria tinham "uma tarde de garotas". E os Weasley moravam em algo que nem podia se chamar de casa. E eram barulhentos, idiotas, pobres. E existiam milhares deles, sempre com um sorriso tolo no rosto, com roupas e coisas de terceira – ou décima – mão.

E ainda tinha a _sua_ família. Seu pai aprovara Astoria com gosto, e sua mãe simplesmente a adorava. Se fosse Ginny, seu pai o deserdaria. Talvez sua mãe fosse mais compreensiva, mas ainda iria odiar a ruiva.

Draco olhou para Astoria, no cômodo seguinte. Ria de alguma bobagem que sua amiga havia dito. Era uma risada calma, bonita. Controlada. Diferente da de Ginny, que parecia que ia morrer de tanto rir. Isso se a piada fosse boa, claro – mas, como todas as piadas de Draco eram boas, era normal ouvi-la rir daquele jeito.

Até o modo de sorrir não era igual. Ginny tinha sete sorrisos: um gentil, um forçado, um cínico, um vitorioso, um quando ela via os pais, outro quando via os amigos. O último era quando ela o via. Aquele era o mais bonito, o mais radiante.

E Astoria só tinha um, que era o natural dela. Bom, pelo menos Draco só reparara nele.

Olhou para frente. Ginny o encarava, os olhos brilhantes. As mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos da calça. Ela estava bem simples para a festa ridícula que Blaise resolvera dar, só de calça jeans e uma blusa branca, além de uma jaqueta e tênis. Bem básica. E Astoria estava com um vestido azul de seda e salto alto. Mas Astoria não mordia a bochecha quando estava nervosa. Muito menos o encarava como se necessitasse de uma resposta urgentemente.

Draco respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem do mundo. Aquilo não seria fácil.

- Ginny – fitou os olhos castanhos com intensidade. Como se quisesse passar todos os seus sentimentos com aquele olhar. – Eu...

Ginny olhou-o com esperança. Mordeu a bochecha com mais força, os dedos se fecharam nos bolsos. Ele desviou o rosto para o chão.

- ... preciso ir, a Astoria está me esperando.

Dito isso, Draco foi até a namorada. Ela sorriu quando o viu.

- Vamos para casa – pediu o loiro.

- Mas a gente mal chegou, meu amor.

- Eu estou me sentindo mal.

Astoria colocou uma mão gentilmente na testa de Draco.

- Quer ir para o St. Mungus?

- Não é nada muito sério, um chá de ervas e a nossa cama já ajudam.

- Então tá – a loira pegou a bolsa e se despediu da amiga.

Draco não olhou para trás quando pegou a mão da namorada para aparatarem. Não queria vê-la.

Astoria nunca parecia frágil ou insegura. Mas também não parecia inalcançável, não tinha uma muralha entre si e o mundo. Ela não se irritava facilmente, para depois ficar emburrada. E os dois, depois da briga, não queriam não deixar o braço a torcer, e não era sempre uma luta para se reconciliarem. Aliás, eles raramente brigavam. Com Astoria era simples, fácil. Por isso Draco a escolhera.

Porque Astoria nunca seria Ginny.

* * *

**N/A: Fic escrita para o Broken Again, do 6V. Beijos para todas as pessoas ghatas da seção DG ;)**


End file.
